Tranquil Hill
by Twisted Discourse
Summary: A set of journal entries by Jonathan Camden. His beginning moments and qualms before arrivng at Brookhaven hospital.
1. Journal 1

September 11th, 1981

"_You have been sentenced to 10 years in a psych ward facility until doctors prove that you are well enough to be released in society." The judges words struck me like a like a dagger into my head. I hadn't been feeling well at all the whole day and each word said was making me even more ill. I should be happy. I'm off the hook. I don't have sit and wallow in jail for the rest of my life. But for the next 10 years I would be staying in one of the most infamous hospitals, the Brookhaven hospital. No one believes me that's what's killing me inside the most. Only I know the truth and they are all in denial. So I figured, let them be in denial. Let them think they are living in a world where there is no darkness only or sorrow. Only dreams without nightmares. But I've been having nightmares for a long time now; something haunting me in my sleep so much so that I wouldn't dare to sleep again. Fear is what caused me to kill that young girl…fear is what haunts me. As I walk down the courtroom halls I could only think and hope that where I was going was not as dark. _

_P.S. This will not be the last of the journal entries. I suggest you try looking for more. _


	2. Journal 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Silent Hill series or the characters that come with it. You can thank Konami for my inspiration. **

_October 30, 1981_

_Dark. It's always been sp dark. I can't see anything in this room. It's so cold and morbid. There is a window…one window. It's barred and tiny. Sometimes I see people walking around outside. Normal people. I wish I was a normal person. I thought I was normal until—_

"Jonathan, Jonathan Camden?"

Can't I get a moment of peace in my writing without having to be disturbed?

"Yes..."

"Dr. Robertson would like to speak to you."

_Dr. Peter Robertson has been working at Alchemilla for nine years now. He is Dr. Michael Kaufman's right-hand man. He and Dr. Kaufman (along with several other doctors) established a drug called 'White Claudia' It was first used by dear, Dr. Kaufman in Alchemilla Hospital and was tested on some nurse that had worked there at one time. I've forgotten her name. I think it was Lisa something. They have been using it on patients here at Brookhaven. I suppose we are their guinea pigs. I've heard through the grape vine that many patients began disappearing after taken it. From others I heard that patient began shouting and becoming more violent than usual. Just last week a man, Joshua Lewis, was found dead in his room last night. The doctors never liked him that much, because he was always causing problems for the staff and patients. A nurse had given him some 'White Claudia' to calm him down and the next day she went to go change his sheets and found his body lying there stiff. _

"Hello, Jonathan. It seems you have been making progress. I mind as well tell you that you are one of our valuable patient. You have never given us any problems thus far and have always taken your medication. So, we have extended your privilege of traveling outside your room for a little longer."

Oh joy.

"However, if you fail to comply with the hospital rules, you will be sent down to the basement and kept there until you have learned to respect the rules here at AlchemillaBut we shouldn't have a problem…should we?"

"No sir."

"I knew we wouldn't."

_I've heard many rumors about the basement. When patients are sent down there they have been known to not come back up again! I hope will never have to go down there. _

**Author's Note: This story is already complete so I will update it at an extremely quick pace. If you're getting confused, all of Jonathan's "writing" is in italics. And the actions that are taking place, are things that were happening while he was writing in his journal. **


	3. Journal 3

_October 31, 1981_

_It's Halloween today. It's said that the spirits of ghost stalk around and haunt on the living with pure jealousy on this day. Dr. Robertson had wanted to speak with me again., which was very unusually considering he never wanted to speak to me twice in one week. Something was up and I knew it. I had be very talkative my first few months here. Maybe too talkative, because word got around to him that I had told someone about what he did. Only being honest ofcourse, but this was information that he did not want leaked out to anyone._

"So, Mr. Camden—"

_He called me that a lot, especially because he wanted something from me. He knew I was weak enough and young enough to give it to him. He also thought I was not as well informed but I learned quickly. Observing. Talking. To all the right people. Trying to find out all that I could. But it was a dream I had one night that informed me of some sinful doings. His doings. He had killed and raped and innocent girl. She could have been only about 19; a sad occurrence. A was told by a strange voice in my dream to deal with this problem. _

"_Do not confront him," The voice told me. "Let him confront you." And so he did; as I had been anticipating all night. _

"Who have you been talking to?"

"To you, ofcourse."

_He was beginning to get annoyed. I could see that the vein on his head was pumping quite rapidly. _

"Now listen to me. I am not playing around with you. This isn't a game you moron! You insolent little fool! You don't know the connections I have! You're just another washed up cult member who has somehow got himself caught and ended up here. So deal with it! It isn't my fault you're here."

"So naïve…"

_He called me a moron. A fool. It was him that was the moron. He was so naive and oblivious to the fact that I have Samael on my side. He was abandoned by Samael a long time ago. His unfaithfulness leaded him to his demise. _

"It was raining that evening and you decided that the poor young intern you met at the hospital would be the perfect prey after weeks of stalking her."

"Stop."

"So you asked her if she would like to have a ride home. And because it was raining, and she was not wise she said yes."

"Stop…please."

"You took her back to her house and invited yourself in."

"Stop!"

"And then you raped her. You sick bastard."

_Funny how we never saw that intern again, for she committed suicide a couple days after the crime. That's the way the cookie crumbled. She was only 19…_

"Get out! Get out of my office!"

_I left his office satisfied. I had served Samael well. I knew he would be pleased._

**Author's Note: Okay that's it for right now. I should put more up later. Hopefully I will have all chapters up by the end of this year. Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
